


no harm done

by goldendrachma



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendrachma/pseuds/goldendrachma
Summary: Gren doesn’t like swear words and insults, but not as much as he dislikes flirting (for her).





	no harm done

General Amaya is a mighty woman, and an intimidating one at times. Her stony face while signing and her calculating dark eyes give the impression she is always assessing you. Ask any guard, because every single one of them have endured it. Be it good or bad, General Amaya likes to talk personally to every single man and woman under her command and she is no stranger herself to assist the guards’ nights out to grab a few pints of amber ale with the company of Commander Gren. And no one can deny they are grateful for Gren’s presence, for he always has the ability to soften General Amaya’s words and cold stares. 

Rumor has it that Commander Gren censors quite a serious amount of words that leaves the General’s signing, so as to make it kid friendly, or at least friendly. And Gren reverently assumes that he has a reputation to maintain. Not his, but the General’s. He is a strong believer that her diplomacy is one of her greatest skills, along with her fighting. But he is not of use when fighting comes into play, so he likes to think of himself as the upholder of the other remaining great skill his General has when the situation gets dire and her diplomacy is rather left behind. Because no one has to know that the General uses more words than are necessary to prove a point. Or about all the nicknames she creates for the people she doesn’t favor. And especially not how ingenious she gets when insulting people (or that she is in fact insulting them, for that matter). In all these occasions, he sure is glad to have learned how to keep a straight face when playing vala for he is certain that he wouldn’t be able to be unfazed by everything that the General says. 

It’s a gift and a burden to be one of the few to know sign language so fluently, and to have the trust of his superior. A gift because no one knows really how much he is censoring, but always keeps the message clear and on path, never diverging from the original message. Though he has had to endure a few heated protests from the General afterwards in closed quarters where she demands that he delivers her message as it is. He never means harm in those situations when General Amaya just wants to prove her point and is immeasurably pissed off with someone. He is scared, he has to admit, that every time he does this it will result in progressively losing Amaya’s trust. But it seems her anger never lasts long and her trust in Gren unwavering. Plus, Commander Gren has tried several times to explain to her that 1. Insulting people so thoroughly will achieve little to nothing, and 2. He is downright uncomfortable voicing out those insults, which are far from being innocuous. He honestly has never known someone with such an extensive vocabulary, which admittedly is a bit impressive. Although she says to comprehend and promises to restrain herself better next time around, when the time comes once again, that thought vanishes and is promptly forgotten. And that’s how being her translator is a burden. Albeit is nothing he can’t withstand. Not unlike when she is flirting. That he has trouble enduring. He just hates it when he is dragged to the taverns and she is in a mood to flirt. He feels it’s intimate and that his mere presence ruins everything. Besides, it’s plain weird to translate coquettish phrases back and forth. And because General Amaya is her superior, he considers to be intruding into her private life more than mandatory. Though it feels satisfactory to know that he has done a good job as an intermediary when suddenly he is left alone in the tavern and doesn’t see the General until next morning. Thus Commander Gren likes to appraise his skills and rewards himself with a bit of flirting of his own and a few pints of dark brown ale.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already obsessed with this damned show. I love it. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
